


Only Squidding

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo challenge 145</p><p>Picture prompt: A huge tentacle and a massive (movie?) sign saying OCTOPUS (this is NOT tentacle fic)</p><p>http://pics.livejournal.com/draycevixen/pic/001tew4y</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Squidding

"Ray, in the shower this morning you were singing stuff from South Pacific."

"What about it?"

"Always sing in the shower, do you?"

"When I haven't got time to sing in the bath."

"That a regular part of your repertoire, then? Only the lyrics--"

Doyle shrugged. "My sister was always playing the record. Kind of got ingrained. Used to invent my own words to wind her up. Any special requests for next time?"

"Think there'll be a next time, eh?"

"If your luck's in." He flashed a grin at Bodie.

Bodie sang: "...you can call me a cross-eyed octopus..."

 

[Apologies to Rodgers & Hammerstein for mangling A Cockeyed Optimist]


End file.
